


Roses for Remembrance

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Postep for Jump the Shark





	Roses for Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Roses for Remembrance

## Roses for Remembrance

#### by Alison

Title: Roses for Remembrance  
Author: Alison  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html  
Date Archived: 05/06/02  
Category: Missing Scene     
Pairing: Unclassified         
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Anywhere, just let me know  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, etc  
Summary: Postep for Jump the Shark

* * *

Mother's Day, 2002 

Dana is in the kitchen, getting William's breakfast, when the doorbell rings. 

Maggie Scully, in the living room, calls "I'll get it, Dana" and by the time Dana comes out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel, her mother has shut the door and is standing in the middle of the living room with her arms full of roses. 

Maggie puts them down on the coffee table with a puzzled frown, glancing across the room to the massive arrangement which arrived yesterday from Mulder. 

"More flowers, Dana! Who else would be sending you flowers for Mother's Day?" 

"I don't know, Mom, who brought them?" 

"I didn't see. When I opened the door they were just there lying on the floor." 

Dana sighs. So many flowers, these last few days. The funeral . . . no, don't go there. It's still too painful. 

Sitting down on the couch, the flowers on the coffee table in front of her, she rips open the envelope with the typewritten "Dana Scully" on the front. 

Inside, a Mothers Day card with a picture of a teddy bear, blue ribbons and forget-me-nots, but no signature, only a folded piece of paper. 

On the paper, yesterday's date at the top, then three lines of anonymous typescript. 

It takes a second or two for the significance to sink in. 

Three short lines, three sentences. Three messages, the significance of which would be known to no-one else in the world, except her. 

"Hi, Cutie" 

"You're still hot" 

"I still owe you $20" 

Maggie can't understand why Dana is just sitting there, staring at the roses, smiling as if the sun has come out for the first time for weeks. Smiling, then laughing in sheer delight and relief and amazement. Suddenly a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, and the world for a short while is a better place. She walks across the room and picks up the new photograph that's only stood there a couple of weeks, of the three Gunmen smiling out of the picture at her. Langly, Frohike, Byers. 

They did it! I should have known they'd find a way out. How did they do it? 

Why didn't they tell me before? Boys, am I gonna kick your asses next time I see you! 

She looks up at her mother looking at her as if she's taken leave of her senses. "I'm sorry, Mom, I can't tell you yet. Maybe one day." 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alison 


End file.
